Computer systems are used in a diverse array of applications, for example from simple word processing to highly complex three dimensional gaming. With respect to gaming, increased computer system performance translates to more realistic game play. Computer systems used for gaming purposes have, in most cases, high-end main processors and video graphics cards which require large cooling apparatuses. Sometimes computer systems used for gaming are modified to increase performance, such as clocking the main system processor faster than specified for the particular processor (known as “over-clocking”).
In order to cool computer system components, particularly over-clocked processors, several after-market cooling systems are available, such as oversized heat sinks, high volume cooling fans, heat pipes (closed loop evaporative cooling) and water cooling systems. However, during times of peak processor utilization, additional cooling may be needed, particularly in computer systems using only cooling fans with heat sinks and/or heat pipes for cooling of computer system components.